Chocolate Hugs and Candy Kisses
by Annibear
Summary: Angela loves the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factor. One day when she is eating a real Wonka Bar she finds a golden ticket inviting her to come to the factory.
1. Chapter 1 An Original Wonka Bar

You sit in her living room wondering exactly how your night is going to turn out. Truthfully you did have plans with your close friend Tyrrill (pronounced Tear-ill) but the chances that Tyrrill would feel up to going out and that she was in the mood to do what you had in mind were slim to none. Tyrrill probably assumed that the two of you would just hang out and watch one of your numerous DVDs like usually, but you wanted to go out to a movie, but not just any movie. You were interested in going to see Charlie and the Chocolate factory. True, you had already seen this movie six times, but still werent sick of it, quite the contrary actually you loved the movie, even simply thinking of it you couldnt help but laugh. You wouldnt let anyone know this but you have a tiny crush on Willy Wonka. Its true he is immature, but he always makes you laughand there was something about him that you couldnt put your finger oneither way you had a thing for the amazing chocolateteer.  
Just then the phone rang. You jumped up from where you were sitting and rushed to the phone in the kitchen hoping that whoever was calling would have good news.  
''Hello?''  
''Hey Angela, its me. I just got off work.'' Said the voice on the other line.  
''Oh, hi Tyrrill. So do you still want to hang out tonight?'' you questioned.  
''Yeah sure, did you have anything in mind?''  
''Actually I did, do you think you would be up to going to a movie with me?''  
''Depends, what movie did you have in mind?''  
''Umm, well now that you mention it...'' you giggled then continue, ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?''  
''Or instead of doing that, for the forth time, we can just go to the Forks Market and I can buy that ring that Ive been wanting for the last couple of weeks.'' It was clear to see that Tyrrill was definitely not in the mood to see the movie, so you agreed to go with Tyrrill to the Forks Market, as long as you could go into 'Sugar Mountain', the best candy store in the city. Tyrrill agreed and said that she would be over to pick you up in a short while.

''So you really think the ring looks good on meit doesnt make me look fat or anything, does it?'' Tyrrill questioned  
''Its a ring, how can it make you look fat? And, yes, it looks just as good as it did the last time you asked me, which was, oh I dont know, two seconds ago!'' you snapped.  
''I'm sorry, but Im bored. We've been in Sugar Mountain for over ten minutes, are you going to choose a candy or not?''  
''Tyrrill, you really have to understand something.'' you said as you picked up a caramel apple pop and began to inspect it, and continued talking, ''picking out the right candy is very difficult job. I mean you walk into the store not knowing whether you want hard candy, chocolate, sugar sticks, lollypops...it's a very hard choice.''  
''So are we going to be here for an hour or something?'' you could hear the rising tone of annoyance in Tyrrill's voice. Just when you were about to answer back your eyes caught site of a lovely chocolate bar that was wrapped in purple with the word Wonka written across it. You gasped in excitement and lunged at the chocolate bar. One left! This was it! It was an authentic Wonka bar, and you had the very last one!  
''This is it!'' you cried as you lifted the bar into your hands.  
''Oh, cool, its like the movie...and look, it says on the wrapper that there might be a golden ticket in the bar.'' said Tyrrill.  
''Hmm, do you think that Willy Wonka is real, I mean do you think there is a real factory just like in the movie?'' you questioned taking your chocolate bar and paying the cashier for it.  
''Possibly, I mean the credits for the movie were kind of sketchy. There were no names of the actors.''  
''Oh yeah, you're right. It said that Willy Wonka was played by Willy Wonka, and it did that for all of the other actors, right?'' you asked as you and Tyrrill exited the store, and began to head back to the car.  
''Yeah, but the newspapers stated that the credits for that movie were supposed to be a big joke.'' replied Tyrrill as she started her car and began to drive home.  
''What do you think that golden ticket will win you?'' you wondered out loud.  
''Maybe another tour of his factory.'' replied Tyrrill.  
''That would be incredible! I would love to meet Willy Wonka.  
''I think that I would be more happy to see the factory and get my free chocolate.'' Tyrrill said.  
''Well here it goes!'' you slowly began to open the Wonka bar, hoping for the best. When the wrapper was opened you saw nothing but chocolate staring back at you. You gave a loud sigh and completely separated the chocolate from the wrapper, but as soon as you did so a gold piece of paper fell to your feet. You took a sharp inhale of breath. ''It cant be!'' You picked up the wrapper and inspected it closely. ''Tyrrill, look!''  
''Holy crap!'' Tyrrill said as she tore her eyes from the road and onto Wonka's golden ticket. This was however a huge mistake. Yes, you had in your hand an official golden ticket but that is the exact thing that Tyrrill was looking at when her car swerved off the road. She tried to gain control of the wheel but was unsuccessful. Before the car crashed, you fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 Crutches and Tickets

Your eyes flutter open, and you look around at your surroundings. Everything was white and plain looking, you have an I.V attached to your arm and there's an annoying machine located to your right that keeps on beeping, which you only assume the beeping is monotoring your heart beat. A hospital, just peachy. Then you suddenly remember that you were in a car accident! You jump up from your laying position, your head pounding as you do so, and you begin to frantically check yourself to see if there was any extensive damage. Just then the doctor walked in.

''Miss Harker, please sit back.'' Said the skinny, bald doctor as he eased you back onto your pillow and readjusted his glasses. ''My name is Doctor Green. You were in a car accident only three hours ago. Your friend who was driving the car is perfectly healthy, beside small scratches, and you seem to be ok as well, other then the fact that you have a badly twisted ankle, but if you stay off of it for the next two weeks it should be as good as new.'' While Doctor Green was talking you were thinking of only one thing, the golden ticket.

''Where are my clothes, and everything I was brought in with?'' you asked desperately. You're wearing a hospital gown.

''They should be on the chair that is located to your left.'' replied the Doctor who was still examining your chart.

You turned around and began to searched the chair but found no golden ticket. Panic spread through you and your heart started to beat faster causing the machine next to you to beep more quickly. The doctor tried to ask what was wrong but you were far too busy thinking of where the ticket might be and couldn't be bothered to answer the doctor. Just then Tyrrill walked into the room.

''Oh my god, Angela I am so sorry. The car accident was all my fault. The doctor said you would be ok in a couple weeks...is there anyway you can forgive me?'' Tyrrill asked as she walked up to your bed.

''The ticket Tyrrill! Where is the golden ticket!'' you demanded desperatly.

''Oh, it's here!'' Tyrrill pulled the ticket out of her pocket and handed it over to you. ''When we crashed I saw that you passed out so I called the ambulance, and when they came to pick you up, I saw the golden ticket still in your hand and I kept it for you.''

''Thank god! I thought I had lost it. Hey Doctor Green, is it possible for me to fly to England with this ankle of mine?'' you asked.

''Um, I dont see how it could be a problem, as long as you remember to stay off of it everything will be fine.'' He said, ''and you can leave the hospital as soon as one of the nurses takes out your I.V, and gives you the discharge papers.''

''Thanks doctor Green.''

''Oh, and the nurse will also give you some crutches to take home, and with you on your trip if need be.''

''Thanks, again.'' you replied. The doctor only nodded and then left the room. You quickly looked at Tyrrill, then read the ticket.

''What does it say?'' asked Tyrrill.

''Same thing as in the movie. Personal tour of the factory with Willy Wonka himself, after the tour you receive a lifetime supply of chocolate. Thats about it.'' you finished

''Wait! What about the huge prize for one lucky guest? In the movie Charlie won the whole chocolate factory, does it say anything about that on the ticket?'' Tyrrill asked.

''No. I guess its just a tour of the factory.''

''But whats the point of that? In the movie he was looking for a heir to his factory, so whats the point of this tour?''

''I really dont know. Maybe he's just bored.'' you shrugged. A nurse entered the room and started turning off all the machines and taking out the I.V.

''Well, when is this tour?''

''In three days, which means Im leaving today. I have to go to England, find a hotel and get comfortable.''

''Does it say anything else on the ticket? Can you bring anyone?'' Tyrrill asked nudging your arm.

''All it says is you must be 18 or over.''  
''Oh, maybe its a rated 'R' tour. The part of the factory that even Charlie can't visit.'' Tyrrill mocked and couldnt help but laugh at her own joke.

''Maybe, but Im going to go out on a limb here and guess that the last time Willy Wonka had a tour of the factory the children caused problems what with some of them touching his chocolate, that shouldnt be touched by human hands, eating chewing gum that wasnt ready to be tested, trying to steal one of his squirrels, and pushing his buttons. I think that adults have more restraint then children and a tad more compassion towards Mr.Wonka and the things he has spent his whole life creating.'' you said, getting out of bed, and putting on your pants.

''Well, sure, if you want to make sense, then yeah that sounds right.''

''I cant wait! I'm going to meet Willy Wonka!'' you pulled a black t-shirt over your head, slipped on only your left shoe, considering that your right foot was bandaged, grabbed the crutches that were propped up against the hospital bed, and got up. ''Come Tyrrill, you shall help me make my flight arrangements!''

''Oh goodie! That is exactly what I was planning to do tonight!''

''Hush, Tyrrill, dont be so sarcastic. You're bringing down my excitement.'' you said as you slowly make your way out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3 Hello Golden Ticket Winners

It was cold. Snow covered the ground and there was only the gloom of clouds overhead. You looked at the other golden ticket winners that surrounded you. You had read about all four of them in the local newspaper only the other day.

Firstly there was Scarlotte Ranshackles, she was a wealthy American who's daughter had found the ticket in a chocolate she had received as one of her many birthday gifts. She looked nice enough with her shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, salon tanned skin, pin stripped pants and white sleeveless v-neck shirt. Wasnt she cold? She was talking on her cell phone with one hand and in the other was the golden ticket. You overheard part of the conversation. It sounded as thought Scarlotte was talking to her daughter. Saying something about taking as many pictures, with her cell phone, of the factory as she could.

Standing next to Scarlotte was Jeff Funnel. He was a mechanic who owned his own shop. He had found the ticket because everyday after work he treats himself to a chocolate bar. Lucky for him on the fifth day he found the golden ticket, usually he would buy snickers bars, but he wanted the golden ticket so he switched over to Wonka Bars. He looked as though he was in his mid-thirties. He was wearing a trucker hat, a oil stained white shirt, a beaten up looking jean jacket, that no doubt covered his beer belly, denim pants with holes in the left knee and left back pocket, and a pair of cowboy boots. He looked like a real charmer...only not.

Standing to your left was David Lurchan. He was from England, and supposedly he threatened his 18 year old sister for the golden ticket. He was pale, spiked black hair, and had piercings covering his ears, nose, lips and eyebrows, he was wearing black lipstick and black eyeliner, wore a black t-shirt, black pants, army boots and a black leather duster. You could understand how his sister would feel a tad frightened when threatened by him. David then turned his head and looked at you through his red eyes, contax (sp?), and blew cigarette smoke in your face. You coughed, attempting to wave away the smoke, and moved your eyes to the next golden ticket holder.

Kate Katz. She was around your age, and she had found the golden ticket when she went to pick up chocolate at the movie theatre. Imagine her amazement when she bit off a piece of golden ticket. She was a little shorter then you, very petite, her hair was in cute little brown pigtails, she wore a white long sleeved shirt, jean overalls, and a big pink puffy jacket. She looked like she was a cute little twelve year old.

You looked down at herself. You were wearing your favorite green suede jacket, over a purple, off the shoulder, three quarter length, and cut off diagonally at the bottom shirt, your black flared dress pants, and your favorite baby doll shoe on your left foot, considering your right foot was still bandaged, but at least you had thought to paint your toe nails purple the night before. Also for this very special occasion you had died your hair a mossy candy purple colour, it was a hobby of yours to change your hair colour at least once every couple of months, or even wear different wigs. You came to the conclusion that you looked hot, except for the crutches. Oh no, what if the crutches slowed the whole group down? What if you couldnt join the others on the boat? What if Mr.Wonka was mad at you because of your accident? In the movie he didnt seem to concerned for the children's well being and you somehow doubted that he would care for your well being. With all these questions racing through your head, you realized that you had to calm down. You took a deep breath in...and out, and repeated the process about three times. Then realized that you had been in England's newspapers also. The reporters found you quite interesting because of the car accident and your slight injuries. Mr.Wonka reads the news paper...well in the movie he made a point to know who was going for the tours of his factory, so obviously he would know about your condition...hopefully. But what if- before you could finish your thought you heard the clock chime the hour. Ten o'clock in the morning. It was time. The Wonka factory gates slowly opened, and a voice was heard coming from speakers located on either side of the factories inner court yard;

''Please come forward.'' you knew that voice from the movie, it was Willy Wonka. Your heart began to beat rapidly as you began to move towards the factory, but before you could take two steps David kicked the crutch out from under you causing you to fall to the ground. David laughed as he lit another cigarette and kept walking. The other three ticket holders were quickly at your side, trying to help you up.

''Are you alright, sweetie?'' Scarlotte asked. You nodded.

''Is your ankle ok?'' Kate asked. You nodded again.

''Are you single, toots?'' Jeff asked as he looked you up and down.

''Thanks for helping me up, and Jeff to answer your question, yes I am single, and no I will not go out with you, so stop oogaling my goodies.'' You said, as you and the others made their way over to where David was standing.

''Way to tell him off, honey.'' Scarlotte remarked as she dusted some snow off of your jacket.

''Haha, oogle. Thats a funny word. You're funny, I like that in a person.'' Kate was laughing and clutching her stomach. You didnt mean for the statement you made to Jeff to be funny, but whatever.  
Finally you all reached the front door.

''What do you think will happen?'' Asked Kate.

''Possibly the puppets song. ''Scarlotte said in awe as she gazed up at the giant factory doors. You didnt say anything but, knew for a fact that Willy Wonka didnt like to repeat the same thing twice, so the chance that the puppets would be singing was slim...but then again Mr.Wonka was repeating his tour so anything was possible but then again-before you could finish your thought you felt a hand on your butt. You turn your head to see Jeff's hand on you and him winking at you. Ew! You were about to hit him off with one of your hands but before you had the chance to do so Kate swatted him away. You smiled at her in silent thanks, Kate only nodded in return, and then put her own hand onto your butt...oh boy! Between Jeff Funnel and Kate Katz, this was going to be a long day.

The door of the factory slowly began to open. Everybody went quiet. Jeff had stopped scratching his crotch, Scarlotte had put her cell phone away, Kate took her hand back from your ass, David had stopped in the middle of lighting his new cigarette, and you just stared with your mouth ajar. None of them, including you, knew exactly was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to My Factory

**Sorry for some of the stuff that was in the last chapter. But I had to kind of describe how the characters acted..they were supposed to be...really strange.**

Just then a man came walking out of the factory, wearing what looked like a new-aged space suite, that was covered by a large red jacket. His hair sticking up with gel, and he was only tall enough to reach the average persons knee. There was no doubt in your mind that this was an Oompa-Loompa.

The Oompa-Loompa stared at all of the five people standing in front of him and then made a hand gesture telling them to follow him.

You and the rest of the guests made your way up the front stairs of the factory and through the large doors. It was amazing, exactly like the movie. You were standing in a large and long hallway. The floor and the walls were a sliver grey colour, and there was a single long red velvet carpet that led to the end of the hall, and of course with red velvet rope making sure that no one steers off the carpet. You couldntt help but smile to yourself. This would be like living the moviebut where was Willy Wonka?

The Oompa-Loompa took off his jacket and through it onto the carpet, so everyone else copied his actions. He then gestured once again for the guests to follow him, which you all did.

You had reached the end of the hallway. There was only a wall in front of you, with a tiny door that only a mouse could fit through. Behind this wall was the famous Candy Room, where everything was made of the most delicious candy you would ever taste in your life, and most importantly, behind this wall would be the infamous chocolate waterfall, the only one in the world. You could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of you as the Oompa-Loompa took out his own set of keys and unlocked the tiny door. You held your breath as the door slowly swung open, and then gasped in horror when you saw what had become of the room.

The trees had changed from red and white to white and black, the grass was black, it was dark and dismal in the room. All the lovely vibrant colors it had been in the movie seemed to have dissolved into dismal dark colors. The room could make anybody depressed by simply staying in it too long. Charlies house stood in the same spot as in the movie, but it didnt look like anybody was inside, or had been in the house for quite sometime. The only thing that was still the same about this room was the chocolate waterfall, which was still wondrous to look at.

You gazed at the waterfall, which was located right beyond the black grassy bridge, and there on the bridge was none other then Willy Wonka himself. He was wearing his usual plum coloured velvet jacket, black pants, black vest, various patterned shirt, top hat and of course his cane. He was staring directly at you, but when he noticed that you were staring back he quickly looked away.

The Oompa-Loompa signalled that the guests should go to Mr.Wonka. Scarlotte gave a short snort. ''Really! This is quite rude of Mr.Wonka'' She said as the group began to head over to Willy Wonka. ''In the movie he met the children right outside of the factory.'' No one added to her remark, but they all where silently agreeing with her. Why hadnt Willy Wonka met with you and the others in front of the factory, and what happened to this room? Whatever had happened, you promised yourself that you would find out no matter what the cost.

The group finally reached the famous chocolate magician. You looked at him and realized he had the most amazing eyes you had ever seen. They were purple, and seemed to pull you into them. His eyes were making your heart beat a million miles per hour yet at the same time calmed you down completely.

''Welcome to my factory!'' He said in his quirky yet funny manner.

''Hello Mr.Wonka, Im-''

''I know who you are. Youre Scarlotte Ranshackles. You stole the golden ticket from your daughter on her birthday.'' He said with a smile on his face.

''I hardly stole the golden ticket from her! She was only turning seven, so she wasnt able to go on this tour. I am a single parent, therefore who else is better to get the ticket then me?'' Scarlotte was obviously very pissed off.  
''You ruined your daughters birthday by taking away her glory, and making her special day all about you.'' Willy Wonka said looking at her. She was about to say something but was lost for words. Willy Wonka then moved down to his next guest; ''You're David Lurchan. You scared your sister to get the ticket.''

''I told her that I would slit her throat in her sleep if she didnt give it to me.'' David said with a laugh, obviously enjoying the memory of what he had done to torment his sister a little too much.  
Willy Wonka only made a scared face and moved down the line again. ''You're Jeff Funnel. You found my ticket after work.''

''Yes sir, Mr.Wonka. Its just a damn shame that I couldnt eat the bar after that! I mean I was going to the bathroom when I opened the thing and I was so surprised to see the ticket that I dropped the chocolate into the toilet bowl, and usually that wouldnt be a problem and I would eat it anyway, but my toilets been broken for the last week so it has a lot of crap in it, literally.''

''Ew!'' was all that Willy Wonka said, then moved on. ''Kate Katz. You found the ticket while watching a movie.''

''Yes I did! I was at the theatre watching the new Barbie movie. I was so exited to go see it because none of the other Barbie movies have been released into the theatres before! This one was called Barbie and the Dragon! It was so cool!''

''Youre like a little kid, arent you? I like that!'' As Willy Wonka complimented Kate a shot of jealousy ran up your spine causing your eyes to turn green for just a second. Your eyes had the tendency to fade from blue to green depending on the mood you were in, or even the color you were wearing. Willy Wonka then brought his attention to his last guest.

''And youre...''His mouth was open, but no words where coming out.

''Angela, Im Angela.''

''Right, I knew that. You were in a car accident. How was that? Was it fun like a roller coaster? Did you throw youre arms up in the air and yell Wee! as the car spun out of control?'' He said with a big smile. Now it was your turn to stand with her eyes wide and your mouth gaping open.

''I-I dont remember what the accident was like. I, um, I fainted before it happened.'' you managed to say in your state of shock.

''Well thats disappointing. Anyway, welcome to my factory!''

''What happened to it?'' asked Scarlotte.

''Why whatever do you mean?'' Said Willy Wonka looking around the room as if there was something hidden that he couldnt see.

''This room is so dark and dismal! In the movie it was vibrant and colorful! Why is everything dead?''

''I have no idea what youre talking about. What movie? I know of no such thing. Have you already eaten too much chocolate today, because those cocoa beans can cause people go a little crazy.'' Said Willy Wonka.

''Where is Charlie and his parents?'' asked Kate.

''Him and his family thought that my candy room had gotten too dismal for them so they asked to be moved to another part of the factory. At the moment they are living in the Gummy Room. Everything in that room is made out of gummy, we even have gummy lions, gummy tigers, gummy bears, gummy fruit, gummy gum, gummy everything! Its a very vibrant room!'' Said Willy Wonka with a big smile across his face.

''Hold on there, partner!'' Said Jeff, ''I thought you said that you havent the faintest idea about The 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' movie, yet youre admitting that there is in fact a boy named Charlie living somewhere in this factory with his familyand also this whole place, except for this room looks exactly like the movie.'' Jeff looked quite proud of himself for coming up with the thought on his own.

''You really shouldnt mumble, Mr.Funnel, I really cant understand a thing youre saying.'' Said Willy Wonka, and as he said this you let out a little giggle. You couldnt help it! Willy Wonka was so funny! It took most of your strength to not laugh out loud, much to your dismay though, when you looked around most people had noticed your little giggle anyway. You blushed. ''Well, come along we have much to see, and so little time. By the way you are all welcome to eat anything you see in this room, but I find that most of the flavors of everything in here are quite bland lately and if not they just taste just disgusting, so I wouldnt advise much tasting. Ou! Here comes the boat!'' Once again everyone was expecting the bright pink Seahorse boat made out of a hollowed candy, and indeed a similar Seahorse boat appeared but the color was deep purple, almost black. Oompa-Loompas were of course still steering the vessel.

The boat stopped right in front of the group. Kate went to get in first, but David who wanted to get in before anyone, pushed her out of the way causing her to almost fall into the chocolate river, but Jeff caught her just in time.

''Thank heavens! My chocolate must never be touched by human hands! If she would have fallen in the whole river would be contaminated and it would have just been awful!'' said Willy Wonka with a sigh of relief. Kate let Jeff get into the boat before her, then Scarlotte got in. You then realized that this might be a bit of a problem with your twisted ankle, but was relieved when Scarlotte offered to hold your crutches as you got in. You gratefully handed them to her, but realized you still needed a bit of help. Then without warning you felt someone grab your hand. You looked up to see Willy Wonka smiling at you. His gloved hand holding onto yours. He stepped into the boat, put his free hand around the small of your back, the other still holding your hand, and he helped you ease yourself into the boat, and take a seat next to him.

''Thanks'' you said with a smile.He looked at you and smiled back. His eyes had captivated you once again and you lost yourself in them. They were hypnotic. It was almost like you were slowly getting pulled into them, but were pulled out of your daze when Scarlotte poked your ankle with your own crutches. ''Ow!'' you said wincing at the pain.

''Sorry darling, but Im not going to hold onto these things for you, Im not your maid.'' Said Scarlotte handing the crutches back to you, as you took them, and placed them beside you, causing you to have to slide over closer to Willy Wonka who seemed to be trying to look very intently on the chocolate river.

''Onward!'' He said, giving the command to the Oompa-Loompas to start rowing, which is exactly what they did. Everyone on the boat sat in uncomfortable silence, except for the beats of the drum that the Oompa-Loompas had to row too.

The boat reached the tunnel where Willy Wonka said Switch on the lights! The lights went on and then the boat took off rushing past the chocolate rapids of the huge chocolate river. You were thrilled! You loved rides at fairs, and this was better because of where you were and the people you were with. You only wished that you could yell out 'wee!' and throw your hands up in the air, like you were on a roller coaster, but it looked like you alone were the only one with this thought, so you settled with simply having a huge smile on your face and biting your bottom lip. The rest of the ticket winners looked like they would vomit from nausea.

''Were passing some very important rooms here, people! Keep a look out.'' And just as you had expected the boat was passing rooms that read, 'Candy Cream', 'Clotted Cream' and 'Hair Cream'. You once again let out a little giggle, but this time it was only Willy Wonka who noticed your laugh, and he only smiled at you. Suddenly he looked away from you and realized where the boat was.

''Stop the boat!'' he cried. You looked up and saw The 'Inventing Room'.


End file.
